A New Chance At Love
by Casey525
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances seemed to follow Rin and Inuyasha but the time has come for mutual healing and where better to find comfort and love than in the arms of your best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Coming to Terms. A new friend.

Inuyasha finally has come to terms with losing them. One to a gruesome death by the hands of a trecherous hanyou and the other to time itself. Sighing he shakes his head. When losing Kikyo to the hands of Naraku he was saddened as soon as it happened. Then when he found out the truth he was angered that Naraku killed her because of jealousy and wanting power. Once Kikyo was put to rest, he realized he didn't really love her that way anymore. He loved Kagome because she was everything Inuyasha would have wanted as a mate. She loved him for HIM, not wanting him to change for her. But it wasn't meant to be.

For almost four years he mourned what could have been. What he wished would have been but, he was pulled out of that mourning by a sweet and kind voice, one that did remind him of Kagome's but also was different. A thirteen year old girl, his brother's ward, almost more like his daughter: Rin.

Rin. Rin was... well… Rin. She was sweet and kind like Kagome, strong and fierce like Kikyo, but she held her own distinct characteristics too. Like she was more understanding than Kagome which made her sweeter and wiser, strong and fearless which made her shine in her own light.

It started with little things. Rin coming to bring him food where he slept in the woods protecting their village because Kaede asked her to. When it rained she would drag him to her and Kaede's hut and Inuyasha couldn't believe she was physically stronger than a normal little girl. When dragging didn't work on the hanyou Rin would trick him. She'd dance in the rain and Inuyasha caring about her, would then take her home back to Kaede's where he'd get suckered into staying with them.

Then Rin would want to go with Inuyasha to get things for Kaede at the market. They'd go fishing together and he found out she was a great fishermen or in her case fisherwoman. Three years sped by and Rin developed into a beautiful sixteen year old. Like drop dead gorgeous beautiful to the point where even Inuyasha was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. But also in those three years Rin became Inuyasha's best friend. His best friend who has the most beautiful eyes, softest hair, gentlest touch. Beautiful body. He couldn't believe he was falling for her. Though he was, he kept his trap shut for a few reasons. He didn't know if Rin cared the same as he and Sesshomaru may kill him otherwise. So he said nothing.

They still spent time together, the same as always, though Inuyasha was more protective of her. When any male came near her, he would stomp over and tell them to buzz off, or he'd just pick her up saying he wanted to show her something and take her to a hot spring or to a field of flowers, her favorite. He did this in spite of the possibility of getting scolded since she couldn't use the necklace of subjugation. Still he expected anger, disappointment, something other than her blinding smile and a giggle. She would kiss his cheek then sit in the grass and make flower crowns, putting one on his head. The first time she made him one, he left it on his head the whole time he was with her till he lead her home later that evening. He noticed she would touch him more, his arms, his cheek, his head. She'd also rest her head on his shoulder and his lap when she'd lie down in the grass. But he just figured he shouldn't push his luck, that it's just his imagination.

After three more years passed they kept getting closer. Rin was nineteen now. Inuyasha finally had it thrown into his face of what she was trying to tell him. Kaede was sick. Rin had to go to the market and Inuyasha escorted her. Inuyasha had no problem doing this, he had a problem with the fact the human males, hell even the half and full demons that used this market would be sniffing around her. His demon had already believed Rin to be his four years earlier calling him a fool for not marking her yet. But Inuyasha refuses to force Rin into something she may not want or be ready for.

They made it to the market early enough to beat the rush. Rin had coin from Kaede and coin from Sesshomaru who always sent her some when he visited every month. Inuyasha grabbed what he needed and looked for stuff that Miroku and Sango may need since they couldn't come because of their kids and Sango wanted peace and quiet since she is pregnant with their fourth kid. So here they were walking around.

Rin used up Kaede's coin to get the old miko new sandals and clothes and the herbs she asked for. Rin then proceeded to use her money for the other villagers instead of herself not being one to be greedy or selfish. Inuyasha finally catching up to her watched as she went through what was left of her coin and look longingly at a necklace with a beautiful butterfly pendant. He smiles and steps over to the vendor which happened to be a half-deer demon and half human. The female demoness smiled at Inuyasha and giggled. "No worries miss, your boyfriend here seems to have everything well in hand. You are very lucky. Not many men here that are willing to buy little trinkets on a girl's whim."

Rin had blushed, and started to shake her head but Inuyasha cut in, "I'm the lucky one. She spent all her coin her caretaker gave her as well as her father gave her. But none went to herself. All of it for everyone else. I am lucky to have a selfless girl, who cares for everyone more than herself."

Rin didn't think she could blush anymore, but she did. Inuyasha took the necklace and stepped behind her and put it on Rin. He then stepped in front of her, and gave that toothy smile Rin so adored, "It suits you."

Rin knew that he meant she looked beautiful and hugs him and they soon leave the market. When they get back to their home in the village Rin is surprised to see Sesshomaru there. She puts her stuff down at Kaede's door and Inuyasha nods before Rin runs up to her 'father' figure.

Sesshomaru doesn't smile or change his appearance in facial features but she can see that he is happy to see her. "Rin you are well?"

Rin giggles and nods, "Yes of course, Kaede-sama teaches me a lot still. But I am nineteen now and I feel like I am stagnant."

Sesshomaru nods. "Well I wish to know what you wish to do? Do you wish to stay here or follow me? To join me and my future bride in the world of demons, or do you wish to stay here and live your life with the village?"

Rin smiles. "I can go with you?! Really?"

Sesshomaru nods slightly. "Yes, hurry and we will leave."

Rin ran back into Kaede's hut and told her what was going on. The old miko knew this day would come and though she was sad to see the girl who was like her daughter leave she knew that Rin wanted to go. So she nodded and gave her blessing.

Rin then sees Inuyasha under a tree and goes to tell him her news. She is smiling so brightly that he can't be mad at her. He gives her a slight smile and pulls her into a hug. He whispers, "Be careful. Also remember you always have a home here with us; with me. You're always going to be my best friend Rin."

Rin smiles and agrees with him. She stands up and rushes off. She packs her bags not realizing she has left a heartbroken hanyou in her wake. When she is done packing, she is standing beside Sesshomaru, both Kaede and Inuyasha are waving goodbye. Inuyasha steps forward and using the old Inu language, speaks to Sesshomaru. "You hurt her, or she is crying because of you, or someone in your court, I will be coming for you."

All Rin and Kaede hear are growls, snarls and some barking. Rin tries to keep a straight face, but she giggles. Inuyasha smiles at Rin's laughter. But soon his smile is gone. Gone with the girl who left with his brother.

Kaede sees the sadness looking in his eyes. "You loved her Inuyasha, we all did. Sesshomaru will protect her. Have faith."

Inuyasha whispers, "I didn't just love her. I was in love with her."

He then soon bounds away into the woods to be left alone the same way he was when Kagome was taken from him. But to him the feeling was a thousand times worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Realization a little too late.

When Sesshomaru and Rin got to his father's old castle, she was greeted by a beautiful female Inu demoness with long brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and blue stripes to match. Rin expected a cold greeting from the female, but instead the woman knelt before Rin to be at eye level with the human girl. The female smiles and holds out her hand.

"You must be Rin, yes? I am Lady Masami, Lord Sesshomaru's mate to be. I hope we can be friends. As Sesshomaru's daughter I wish to have your approval."

Rin looks at Sesshomaru and he smiles ever so slightly. "I wanted a mate that would accept my daughter. Rin you have accepted me for who I am, for what I have done. I believe by the look on your face when meeting Masami that you thought I'd bring a female here that would disapprove of you. You are my daughter. You are the lady of the west as well."

Rin shakes her head. "I am just Rin m'lord. I never wished to have the title of lady. I just wished to come here, to be in your life."

Sesshomaru smiles. "Yes no need for titles but a title you will always have when you are here in my home, Masami's home, your home and lands.

Rin, overwhelmed wipes the tears that begin to build, smiling she nods. "Thank you M'lord."

Masami shows Rin to her room which is right next to the lady demoness'. They talk about everything including politics, land, Rin's friends, Sesshomaru and Rin's past.

When the subject of young suitors comes up Masami sees the distant look in her eyes. "Oh Rin dear, there is someone back home isn't there?"

Rin shakes her head. "Not anymore. I…well we can't be together. It isn't right. Plus he...he doesn't want me. Not that way. I am a friend to him. Nothing more. He said so the day I left the village."

Masami rubs the young woman's back then sighs, "His loss. We can find you a suitor here, one that will treat you well. Love you like you should be loved."

Rin shakes her head. "No, no thank you m'lady. I do not believe any male here would want me. They are all pure demons, I want a family. But.."

Masami nods in understanding. "I see, but if you wish a family and know that most males will not wish to have a half-breed son or daughter, why be here?"

Rin smiles. "I love Sesshomaru-sama. He has done so much for me. I could not refuse to come back after everything he's done for me."

Masami figures it out quickly "Then it was out of obligation and love, that you came here yes?"

Rin nods and looks away. "Foolish right?"

Masami giggles and shakes her head. "Not at all. I came as well out of obligation and love for my family, for my lands. But then I fell in love with Sesshomaru. Maybe your obligation and love will find you love yes?"

Rin smiles in understanding. "Yes. Maybe just because one part of my life is done, doesn't mean something good won't come of it."

Masami nods and giggles. "Yes quite right. Now I will send my personal servant to come tend to you, there is a banquet in your honor lady Rin. Please do not refuse. Sesshomaru planned it himself, with the help of Jaken. They are both happy you are here."

Rin smiles and nods, wiping her tears away. Masami stands up, leaving to find her servant. Rin stands up and goes to the bathing room when the servant arrives and together they prepare Rin for the banquet.

Once back downstairs and in the main hall all male demons eyes are staring at Rin, some with disgust and some with lust. Rin moves passed to find Sesshomaru and Masami sitting together. The Lord and Lady gush over Rin and how she looks. Sesshomaru in his own way gushes over his beautiful mortal daughter. Rin takes a glass of the liquid that is passed around when Sesshomaru isn't looking and starts to sip it. She mingles around, being very polite and kind to everyone. The older demons are kind to her.

Knowing who she is, or as the demon community states, whom she belongs to, Rin knew none of them thought of her as Sesshomaru's daughter; just as his pet. She then sees a male demon watching her. He has long white hair, not as long as Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's, but long enough, as well as the same colored eyes. She moves over to speak to said demon and finds his name is Naru. He is a soldier to Sesshomaru's army. They talk for hours while Rin becomes more and more intoxicated. She still has enough of her bearings as the soldier Naru leads her back to her room but isn't strong enough to push him off when he kisses her.

Her mind and heart are screaming at her to make him stop but her slap barely phases him. He opens her door and shoves her inside. She stumbles, landing on the floor before staggering up to face Naru only to be shoved back on the bed hard. He was on her before she knew what was happening. She kicked and scratched, pummeling her fists on his back and against his chest, trying to kick him. As she was doing it, he stripped her, and soon all she knew was pain. But with the banquet going on Sesshomaru and Masami didn't know what was going on or what was happening to Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The aftermath

The next morning Rin woke up with Naru glaring at her. She stumbles out of bed and looks at him. "You.. you raped me! You..how.. why?"

Naru sneered at her, "You're human. The Lord will not believe you over a trusted soldier. You are just a human girl. Plus now you will be kicked out of the palace. So go…tell the lord if you dare."

Rin gasps. "I won't be kicked out. You will suffer."

Naru grabs her face hard. "You are pregnant you foolish girl. I can smell it on you and soon everyone else in the palace will too. You will be hunted. If the Lord protects you over his people he will have to deal with a rebellion. So as I said, he will choose me and his people over one human girl."

Soon Naru leaves and Rin breaks down in tears, crying harder and harder till she can barely breath. Masami having perfect hearing rushes into the room without knocking and wraps her arms around the young human girl. She coos softly and soon Rin blabbers everything. From missing Inuyasha and loving him to Naru attacking and raping her and now her apparently being pregnant.

Masami looks into the girl's eyes when Rin lifts her head. "Rin what do you wish to do? Naru is right about if Sesshomaru does choose you, but that doesn't mean he won't choose you, and it doesn't mean he won't kill Naru. He loves you like you were blood. Yes this will cause problems, but it may work in your favor."

Rin sniffles and looks down. "How? I am pregnant. It will be a half demon which I have no problem with, but Naru may come after us, and I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to be in trouble for this or his lands to rebel against him. I must leave. I just got here, and now I must go."

Masami smiles. "You are so brave Rin. So brave. We will talk to Sesshomaru, tell him what happened. Then go from there."

Masami personally helped Rin get dressed and they headed to Sesshomaru's office. Soon Rin explained, not needing much coaxing from Masami or Sesshomaru to tell him what is wrong. Soon Masami had to hold Sesshomaru back from murdering Naru, though it would be in his right to do so.

Rin was the one who got him to calm down. "Sesshomaru-sama. Chichue. Stop. Naru isn't worth you having problems with the court, nor your lands. Nor am I worth it either. I'll leave. I'll go back to the village."

Sesshomaru glares at her. "You just got here. I will protect you Rin. I'll protect all of you. You, your little one, Masami and Inuyasha is family. I can protect you all."

Rin goes to him and hugs him tight a smile on her face."I will go back to Inuyasha's village, they can keep me safe. I do not know if Naru will come after me or not. But at least being there your lands are safe and you are still welcome to see me; you and Masami."

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. "You like him? Yes?"

Rin looks at him raising an eyebrow as well. "Like who?"

Masami holds back her laughter as she watches these two banter.

"You like my half breed of a brother. You like Inuyasha." Sesshomaru has a mischievous look in his eyes. "Did you believe I wouldn't know?"

Rin looks down shyly. "I hoped you wouldn't find out. He is your brother chichue, and I am your daughter. We can't, in human ways he would be my uncle. So nothing would come of it."

Sesshomaru actually started to laugh. First a chuckle, then full blown laughter. When his laughter died down when he looked at Rin and Masami, he smirks.

"Oh my Rin. My sweet daughter. Human rules do not apply to us. I know of a couple that are mated that are full blooded brother and sister but they married to preserve their species of demon. I do understand what you are saying daughter. In this case though you are not my blood daughter no matter how much I wish you were. So with that, you can be with my brother."

Rin's eyes go huge. "You'd let me be with Inuyasha? I mean, you always seem to have hated him."

Sesshomaru chuckles ever so softly, and looks at Rin, nodding slightly. "Yes I used to hate him, but Inuyasha has some redeeming qualities, qualities that at times make me proud to call him my brother. Though never tell him that. So Masami my dearest, help my daughter pack and I mean with everything. We be sending all her stuff with her."

Masami gets up and does as she is told happily. She calls her servant and together she and the older lady go and pack Rin's clothes, and anything else Lord Sesshomaru was going to give his oldest daughter.

Sesshomaru then bellows out once Masami is gone. "JAKEN!"

The imp demon rushes in, crashing into Rin's side. Rin helps him up and he then bows before his lord. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, how may I serve you today?"

Rin rolls her eyes at the imp's typical phrase to Sesshomaru as his lord sighs. "Prepare Ah-Un, we will be taking Rin back to the village."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Travelling back..Last time.

The next morning, despite Jaken being really confused on why Rin was leaving them already, he saddled Ah-Un. Within half an hour Sesshomaru, Masami, Jaken began walking on foot while Rin was forced by Sesshomaru to ride Ah-Un. Rin looks at Sesshomaru and laughs. "M'lord? Chichue! I am not that fragile. I will be fine. I can walk you know." She laughs more.

Sesshomaru snorts. "Yes, I know you can. But you will sit upon Ah-Un and you will like it. Besides I am protecting what is mine. You and my grandchild are mine to protect."

He stops realizing what he said. Jaken gets ready to talk and ask many, many questions but Masami stops him by giving a kind smile but also a shake of her head, whispering to the tiny imp. "Not now Jaken, if you wish to know more, ask Rin."

Jaken looked at Rin and he moved over to Ah-Un's side, he looks up at Rin. "Rin? Why after so long of wanting to be back with m'lord and the rest of us, are you leaving now you dumb little girl?"

Sesshomaru shot the imp a warning glance, but Masami touched his arm and whispered. "He isn't trying to mean darling, he doesn't understand. Let them be."

Her lord nods and whispers, "I will let it go for now, but he should know by now not to insult my daughter."

Masami giggles softly. "Rin knows he means nothing by it love, so let her deal with him."

Sesshomaru made his signature noise and keeps going. Rin looks down at Jaken, stopping the two headed dragon briefly to help Jaken get on its back. She smiles and hugs him close as she whispers quietly as if she is trying to keep it from Sesshomaru or something she is ashamed of.

"I was raped Master Jaken by Naru, one of Lord Sesshomaru's soldiers. I was too intoxicated to stop him. But I wasn't too far gone to realize what happened. The next morning he informed me that I was pregnant. I threatened to tell m'lord but he said if he found out then he'd have to make a choice, choose me and lose his people, or basically send me away to keep his title and lands. I chose for him. That is why I am going to Inuyasha's village. At least there, I am still his daughter. I am technically not banished. I am going somewhere I know I'll be welcome. My child will be welcome into the village. I just wish..."

Jaken hugs Rin and whispers. "If you need anything you can find me yes?"

Rin smiles and nods, wiping her eyes, "Yes, Master Jaken. I just wish my baby was helped made by a more honorable demon then the one that did it."

Jaken nods and pats her hand. "It will be okay Rin. Lord Sesshomaru would make sure you're okay, and you're right; you will be safe in the half breed's village."

Rin glares at him. "Don't call Inuyasha that. Yes he is a hanyou, but he's an honorable one."

Jaken smirks slightly, and laughs. "You like him! HA! You like the half demon! Lord Sesshomaru would never allow you to marry him, even if Inuyasha wanted you!"

Rin looks to Sesshomaru, who looks at her briefly and says clearly, "Rin do as you wish."

Jaken gasps and falls off Ah-Un's back realizing his lord basically gave Rin his blessing to marry the half demon. He slowly gets himself up and continues to follow the caravan.

A week passed in considerable silence and peace. Sesshomaru was constantly sitting close to Rin, he explained it was to keep her safe but it was also to leave his scent on her so other wild demons didn't attack her, knowing that she belonged to him. By the end of the second week they had made it to the beginning of Inuyasha's forest, named after the lord's half breed brother.

Rin slid off of Ah-Un's back, petting the two dragon head's gently she smiles at them. "Well you all don't have to escort me there. I can get their on my own. I am sure Sango and Miroku, as well as Kirara will help carry the things."

Sesshomaru looks at Masami and the others. "Masami, you stay and keep a look out, the rest of us will continue since the village knows us by now."

Masami looks at Rin and smiles. "I know we didn't see each other much, or for long, but we will come visit you Rin monthly to see how you are doing, ok?"

Rin nods and hugs Masami tightly and giggles. "I expect nothing less of the Lord and Lady of the West. Please take care of Chichue for me alright? He is gonna be a nervous wreck with what is going on."

Masami laughs and nods in agreement. "Always."

Rin goes to Sesshomaru and soon the four of them are walking through the woods when a flash of red catches Rin's eyes.

Sesshomaru growls softly. "Of course he'd be here first."

Rin giggles knowing no one other than Inuyasha could bring out that annoyance from her lord and father. Rin calls out, "Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha appears and takes in the group. He gets ready to snap at his brother for being in his woods and near the village but then his eyes settle on Rin. He sees the tear streaks, the sadness, and something else that can't be described. He rushes to her wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. Hugging her tight, ignoring his brother's objections on touching what is HIS. Ignoring Jaken's protests of ignoring his lord's statement.

Inuyasha pulls back slightly and looks Rin up and down, brushing her now loose hair out of her face, he sees slight bruises on her neck, and then he takes her hands, he sees the bruises their too. He growls low in his throat, he whispers, "Who did this Rin? Who touched you?"

Before Rin can state what happened, Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and Jaken. "What happened to her? I told you to protect her Sesshomaru and she comes back with bruises!"

Rin rushes to Inuyasha before he can grab Tetsuiga gently wrapping her fingers around his arm. Sesshomaru notices Inuyasha relaxes immediately with Rin's touch and how Rin is stroking Inuyasha's arm. He decides that he will talk to them both about their secret feelings for each other later after everything else is settled.

Sesshomaru whispers harshly, "It was one of my soldiers and that is why we are here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Learn to have patience, calm down..

Inuyasha leans against the tree as he listens to Rin's detailed story of her being raped by the soldier Naru. He snarls as the story is finished up. Rin left out the fact she was pregnant. She looks at Sesshomaru briefly; he nods to her into speaking that little detail.

"There is something else Inuyasha. Something else that happened when I was raped. It could be considered good, but I don't know if you will think so."

Inuyasha snorts and looks away briefly trying to control his darker half. "I don't know how anything from being raped could be good Rin, to me it would be downright bad. Wrong even, to even call it good."

Rin looks down tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru snarls at Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha looks back once he smells her tears. "Rin? What is it?"

Rin blurts out, "I'm pregnant! That is why I am here not just because I was raped. Naru told me the next morning. I told him I'd tell Lord Sesshomaru, but he said my lord would have to choose between me and the lands. If he chose me his people would revolt and his lands end up in ruins. I couldn't let that happen. So I chose to leave. Now I am here. I need a place to stay. I feel bad though, Kaede is getting older and she is now training a new miko to take her place. So there isn't enough room for me or for the baby when he or she comes. I also can't stay with Sango and Miroku, nor Kohaku and Shiori. I mean I maybe could stay with Jenji. With his mom passing two years ago I'm sure he's lonely."

Inuyasha quickly pipes up, getting tired of hearing Rin sound dejected and out of options, "You can stay with me."

Rin stops and looks at him. "What? What did you say?"

Inuyasha clears his throat, and eyes Sesshomaru slightly his eyes widening slightly at his brother's nod of approval. He shakes his head and clears his throat again, turning slightly red. "Um I said you could live with me."

Rin's eyes widen. "But that home you showed me, the hut? Wasn't that the one you built for Kagome?"

Sesshomaru glares at his brother, ready to smack him for thinking of putting his daughter in home that was meant for another female of his brother's choosing.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growls in warning.

Inuyasha shakes his head at his brother then grabs Rin's hands delicately. "No. No… it's not that hut. It's a different one. One I built."

Rin raises an eyebrow at him. "You built the one for Kagome too Inuyasha, please explain."

Inuyasha sighs and rushes out. "No it's not that hut. It's a different one. One I built while you still lived in the village. I built it in the hopes you'd move in with me one day. To be with me and be my mate. But you chose to go with Sesshomaru."

Rin gasps in shock. Sesshomaru's eyes go huge. Jaken falls on his butt and is silent. The three of them are shocked that Inuyasha who use to always be hard to express his feelings told Rin this with not much pressure. Inuyasha quickly turned away from them and their scrutinizing eyes. Rin eyes Inuyasha's back. She can see his body shaking slightly, he leans his hand against a tree, his claws digging into the trunk as he growls softly.

Finally he spoke, "I was going to ask you soon after we kissed. But then you chose to leave to be with my brother; for whatever reason you wished to go. I wanted you to be happy. I thought you were happy with me, but since you wanted to go, I let you. We aren't mated I won't control you even if we were. You can live your life however you wish. I made the hut how I thought you'd like it. I wanted the hut to become a home with you. You would be what makes it a home."

Rin looks at Sesshomaru and he nods. Rin rushes to Inuyasha and grips his hands. She smiles. "You made me a hut? A home? Oh Inuyasha!"

She pulls the hanyou close to her, and kisses him gently on the lips bot caring if father gets mad or not. Inuyasha freezes briefly thinking Sesshomaru will rip them apart. Rin breaks away from the kiss, a little saddened that he isn't returning the kiss. She whispers stroking his cheek. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He states bluntly, "I was waiting for the asshole to stab his claws right through me, to be honest. So what are you waiting for huh asshole?"

Sesshomaru shakes his head. "Eloquent as always Inuyasha. I am not going to stab you."

Rin giggles. "I think we are safe Inuyasha. Father can smell that this is what we both want. What I want. But is this what you want? Me? Here? Carrying another's baby?"

Inuyasha looks at Rin, a serious look in his eyes. "Yes. All of it. I want you with me. I'll take care of you. Both of you. I'll raise that little one as my own. Though I've never done it before; raise a baby."

Rin smiles. "You looked out for Shippo so you did do some raising."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah I guess. Now let's go home Rin."

Sesshomaru snorts. "Well Masami will be happy to know Rin is safe. But there is something I wish to give Rin, just humor me Inuyasha alright?"

Inuyasha shrugs. His arms wrapped around Rin from behind, while Rin looks at Sesshomaru. "What is it chichue?"

Sesshomaru glows with pride being called that. He smirks, "I am giving you Ah-Un. He can help watch over you when Inuyasha has duties to the village to contend with. It will make me feel better alright?"

Rin just smiles and nods. "Ah-Un, you want to come with me?"

The two headed dragon trots to her, nuzzling Rin's shoulder, then nuzzles Inuyasha's. Inuyasha gently pats one of the necks and chuckles, "I'll make sure to give you lots of treats."

Sesshomaru looks sad and goes to Rin, pulling her out of Inuyasha's arms hugging her tight. He whispers soft and gentle words to her, "I'll miss you, if you need anything I'll be there."

Rin nods and smiles. "Yes m'lord. Chichue. I know. Inuyasha will take good care of me."

Sesshomaru surprising himself and his brother nods in agreement. "Yes he will. Jaken come we must get Masami and head home."

Rin steps back and waves to her father figure and Jaken as they leave in a ball of light to find Masami. Rin looks at Inuyasha. "So care to take me to my new home?"

Inuyasha gives a toothy grin and steps over to her. "Yes but first...this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Newly mated, a new life to begin.

He pulls her close and kisses her passionately, his fingers raking through her hair, as his other arm goes around her waist holding her close to his body. He whispers as he breaks the kiss, "Now that is the kinda a kiss I wanted from my future mate."

Rin giggles and nods. "Yes I was a little shy with Sesshomaru staring at me."

Inuyasha nods in understanding and then kneels down. "Climb on, you won't be walking there."

She climbs onto his back, hiking up her kimono as she holds onto him. They weave in between trees, leaping into the air and sprinting forward. Inuyasha smiles as he hears her laughter, her squeals of happiness as she eggs him to go faster and higher. Thirty minutes later he lands them at the entrance of the hut and lets her slide down to look around. She smiles at how big it was. It was a good size hut, about the size of Kaede's, which was bigger than average since she had patients and such to tend to as the village's miko and also a wet-nurse for many women in the village.

Rin smiles as she looks at the rest of the area. The hut was in a great location near a creek that follows into a hot spring with plenty of plowed land for a large garden. She spins around and looks at him. "It's perfect Inuyasha."

He blushes under her gaze and goes to her, grabbing her, holding her hands gently as he pulls her into the hut. He stops and looks into her eyes. "I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be perfect for when you came home to me. I knew it wasn't gonna be a for sure thing of you coming back. But I still hoped. I still hoped that kiss wasn't gonna be the beginning of the end of a relationship that could have been."

Rin breaks into tears. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looks alarmed."Oh Rin, no. I didn't mean to make you cry! Damn it! Don't cry!"

Rin looks into his eyes, and tries to stop crying. "How miserable you probably felt. How alone. It's my fault. I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

Inuyasha pulls her into his arms and kisses her gently. He picks her up and carries inside. He smiles gently, and whispers. "I should have told you sooner how I felt for you, how I fell in love with you. I love you and only you Rin."

He kisses her slowly, they slowly start to strip out of their clothes and soon they are making love right in the entry way not caring if any comes to the hut.

By morning Rin wakes up slowly to the sounds of a pot being moved, a spoon being stirred in said pot. She sits up and sees Inuyasha moving in the kitchen area. She smiles slightly. "Good it wasn't a dream."

She giggles softly and stands up, slipping Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat on to cover her form. She smiles as she wraps her arms around him from behind. "Morning love."

He smiles softly and turns to look at her."Hello love, and good morning. After breakfast we will go to Kaede's so she can check on my little boy."

Rin laughs. "Your boy? How do you know it's not a girl?"

Inuyasha laughs. "A father knows these things my mate."

Rin's eyes widen and she lays her hand on her neck, blushing madly. "I am aren't I?"

Inuyasha nods and smiles at her. "Yes now go sit, breakfast is ready."

Inuyasha brings the food over once she sits down and she digs in readily. He joins her and smiles. "I guess that means you like it?"

After breakfast they headed to Kaede's as Inuyasha had said, conveniently finding Miroku and Sango as well as the kids were all there as well. Rin explained everything once Inuyasha took his nieces and nephew outside to play. Once Rin was done talking, she got hugged constantly, by Sango, Kaede, Miroku, even Kirara nuzzled her.

Rin waved off their pity and smiled. "It's okay, Inuyasha and I will be fine. He will take care of me."

Sango smiles and nods, already aware that their friend loved the young woman. Soon Rin told Inuyasha to come back inside, and everyone was joking around and playing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pregnancy isn't just harsh on Rin, Sesshomaru and Masami visit

The next three months were a bad for Rin. She was constantly sick. Rin and Inuyasha both knew it was morning sickness but it was not a comfort for either of them. Rin would try to hold down food but it was terrible. Inuyasha when she'd run out of the hut if she made it that far, would chase after her, told hold her hair back. When she didn't make it passed the kitchen, he'd still hold her hair back, as well as hold his breath to keep from smelling the contents of her stomach. He loved his mate but being a half demon had a major down fall: a good sense of smell. The smell was in the house constantly, and it made him want to throw up but he couldn't be mad at her, especially when she cried to him how sorry she was. At night he'd stay up all night to make sure she wanted for nothing and that she was safe and everything was fine.

Once she hit the four and a half month pregnancy mark Inuyasha wanted to jump for joy. She had stopped puking. He cleaned the whole hut. When he was done he sighed in relief knowing the smell was gone. Rin was feeling better and keeping food down. Seeing him watching her she asked, "What is it Yasha?"

Inuyasha laughs and shakes his head. "It's nothing love. Just glad you aren't sick anymore and the house doesn't smell. I mean mate I love you, with everything I am, but it stank the last couple of months."

Rin giggles and nods. "I know it did. I am so sorry love, you got the worst end of it."

Inuyasha just shakes his head. "It's okay. I will be working on the bed for the little man for when he comes. Do you need me for anything until then?"

Rin shakes her head and giggles. "I'll be in the garden working so go do what you need to."

Inuyasha nods and he lays his hand on his mate's belly and smiles. "Love you both."

He kisses her gently before he walks out. Rin giggles and nods. "Love you too, and you mean when the little lady comes don't you?!"

She laughs when she hears his shout back. "If you say so!"

Rin shakes her head and does the dishes, she sweeps and cleans up. Humming to herself she fixes up the baby's room and rubs her belly smiling more. Rin jumps after looking out the window and seeing Sesshomaru and Masami seeming to appear out of thin air. Setting her broom down she leaves the hut. When she comes around the side Inuyasha is already talking to them. Her eyes widen seeing Inuyasha grabbing his sword ready to fight Sesshomaru. She rushes forward and steps between them. Shocked to see Sesshomaru with his hand on his sword as well, before Masami can say anything, Rin shouts out.

"Yasha!" then "Chichue! What is going on here?"

Sesshomaru looks at Rin. "This foolish half-breed was stating I could not see you. That you are off limits to me."

Rin looks at Inuyasha, then to Sesshomaru. "And that calls for you two to prepare to fight? Yasha?"

Inuyasha looks at her. "He wanted to see you. Don't leave Rin, please? Don't leave again!"

The look on her mate's face breaks her heart and she wraps her arms around Inuyasha and hugs him tight. She takes his hand and leaves it on her belly that is finally showing. She smiles at him, stroking his cheek with her left hand. "Oh my Yasha, I won't leave. I am not going anywhere."

Rin stays in that embrace with her mate but looks at Sesshomaru. "Chichue me and Inuyasha we have.." Sesshomaru interrupts before she can finish.

"Mated? Yes I know. I can smell it. I can smell the bond. Plus I am not blind I see the mark."

Masami smiles slightly. "I am happy for you Rin. It is what you wanted. Yes?"

Rin nods and nips at Inuyasha's jaw and he growls happily. She knows which spots to touch to keep his demon calm.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes. "I only came to let you both know that Naru has left the Western palace and possibly the Western Lands. He may be coming here. He knows where Rin is. He knew I'd never kill her, or leave her unprotected."

Masami then pipes up. "There is something good. He doesn't know where she is nor does he know that she is mated to a half demon and Lord Sesshomaru's brother no less. Also your friends I hear are great warriors yes?"

Inuyasha nods to her question, she smiles and hugs him. "Despite how your brother may be, he'd never separate two mated people from each other. Plus he knows you make Rin happy. So that makes him…content."

Inuyasha laughs. "Sesshomaru doesn't do happy when I am around. So content I'll take."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Inuyasha gets reassured

Sesshomaru and Masami came to visit quite often in the coming months. Mostly every month against Inuyasha's wants, desires or happiness, but it made Rin happy so Inuyasha was happy. He and Sesshomaru talked more. They still werent' best friends but they could call each other brothers finally. Masami and Rin were in the garden where Rin was teaching Masami about herbs. Masami had brought over some herbs from her demoness doctor that could help the baby stay healthy when it needs it most. They were planting said herbs as their men watched them.

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha. "So how is she little brother?"

Inuyasha cringed at the title. "I have a name, you don't need to call me little brother."

Sesshomaru smirked briefly, but his face returns to a blank look when Inuyasha looks at him. "But I enjoy the looks I get from you when I call you little brother. Or do you prefer me calling you Yasha?"

Inuyasha glares and shakes his head. "Fine little brother. You can't call me Yasha. Only Rin can call me that."

Sesshomaru snorts, the glares at him. "How is Rin?"

Inuyasha smiles. "Just as she was last month, and the month before when you first started to show up. She is at her six month mark. The baby is growing strong. Miroku and Sango both thing it's a girl, as do the twins. Their son think it's a boy, so do I. Kaede says it's a strong child. Like it's mom and…father."

Sesshomaru notices the growl that comes with the word "father" and looks at his brother. He states bluntly. "You do not really see yourself as this child's father do you? You lied to Rin didn't you?"

Inuyasha looks to where Rin is still at, then to Sesshomaru. "I never lied. I love that pup like it's my own. It may have been created in the worst of ways, but it's a part of my Rin, so I'll love that pup with everything I am. Never doubt that Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nods. "Then what is with the way you said Father, like it gave a bad taste in your mouth."

Inuyasha sighs. "It isn't because I don't love that pup that grows inside my mate. It's just am I strong enough to raise this child? Rin told me about Naru at least of what she assumed. He seemed like a strong soldier."

Sesshomaru snorts slightly. "Rin doesn't know much of Naru, other than he is a soldier and he has to be strong to survive the battles I went into. But little brother, any soldier can live or they can die. I can tell you this, so listen well."

Inuyasha looks Sesshomaru, but his older brother faces off where Rin and Masami are. So Inuyasha does the same.

"Naru was an arrogant, selfish man. He didn't care about his fellow soldier. He would have cut them down if they got in his way as well. You may think you are not worthy of Rin because of being a half-demon. You are wrong. You are more worthy of my daughter than any human, any full demon as well. You have proven yourself over and over to me over the years how strong you are. You are worthy of this Demon Lord's daughter. Also you see that…"

Inuyasha sees Rin's smile and her waving at him. He nods to her but continues to listen to Sesshomaru. "No one forces one to fall in love. Rin loves you brother. Take good care of her. Care and love that baby and treat it like your own. He will need a strong half-demon to raise him."

Inuyasha smirks. "So you agree it's a boy. Good, care to explain to your daughter?"

Sesshomaru lets out a soft chuckle. "You're on your own there. She is your mate."

Inuyasha snorts softly. Then heads over to help Rin up and then helps Masami up as well. He smiles at both. "I am going to go get dinner ready for everyone."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Seventh, Eighth, Um..Ninth?

Sesshomaru and Masami had to leave to go back to their lands to tend to some issues, but swore they'd be back in time for the birth of the baby. Inuyasha had finished the crib and made sure everything that needed to be fixed got done. Rin was only getting bigger and bigger as the seventh month came and went. Into the eighth month Rin could barely do regular chores because her feet hurt too much and she got tired too quickly. Inuyasha tried to force her to stay in bed but it never worked.

Close to the ninth month Inuyasha left Rin with Kaede so she wouldn't do something she isn't' supposed to do. He'd leave her their while he cleaned the hut and tended the garden with Ah-Un's help. Inuyasha and the two headed dragon became close friends, their friendship built on Rin's happiness.

Once the chores were done they'd go get Rin and bring her home. Then one evening after he did brought her home he drew her a bath before going outside to chop wood. He almost sliced a finger off when an ear splitting scream came from in the house. He rushed inside and looked around when he found Rin still in the tub, the water tinted pink, and he panicked. Her knuckles were turning white from the grip on the tub. He quickly moved to her side, not saying a word, he knew what was wrong. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He lays her down. He gently opens her legs, and she glares at him.

"Yasha don't! Kaede said she'd come. Go get her! NOW!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "I am not leaving you here alone."

"I am not alone Ah-Un are here!" She snapped again.

He rolls his eyes and stares at her, his eyes hardened. "Get it through your head I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. YOU!"

Rin sits up, holding herself up with her arms. "Get it through your head. If you don't get Kaede, then this baby won't be coming damn it!"

Inuyasha snarls at her. "FINE DAMN IT!"

He storms out and goes to Ah-Un. "Damn stubborn in labor woman. Ah-Un we gotta get to Kaede's."

Rin flops back in pain, her body giving into the pain she cries softly. Not hearing the creaking of the front door opening.

Inuyasha rushes to Kaede's not really giving the old woman time to prepare, then grabs Sango, and soon the whole usual group is there.

Rin hearing footsteps shouts out, "I swear if she isn't with you, I am gonna skin your damn ass!"

When she opens her eyes she is staring into golden eyes, but not of her mate, nor of her father figure, but of Naru. She gasps and tries to scoot back, but she hits the wall with her back. He grins at her. "It's been a while Rin. So this is where you have been hiding yes? Nice little place. But this is gonna end. Not much to say darling princess. But I will kill the baby in you, because I can't have a half breed child linked to me. Then gut you… to punish your father for throwing me out."

Rin starts to panic. Covering her belly though she knows it won't really protect her child. She whimpers in pain. She tries to move away but then a contraction hits her hard, making her scream in pain. Naru goes to tackle her, but a snarl and a clawed hand grabs him throwing him out of the hut faster than he could think is possible.

When Naru hits the ground, he quickly moves to fight who he assumed would be Sesshomaru, just by the speed and silence of the movements. Instead Naru is faced with a slightly shorter version of Sesshomaru and half-demon.

Inuyasha stands in the door way, Tetsuiga drawn as he faces the male who raped his mate. He snarls again and his eyes start to bleed red. Naru stares at Inuyasha as if he is nothing but something under his boot.

Nothing else matters to them. Not the miko, the monk, nor the demon slayer standing their looking between the two of them. Inuyasha's now red eyes flicker to see Rin, who had somehow stumbled into the entry way, still in pain, still in labor.

Inuyasha glares at Naru as he speaks calmly, "Sango, Kaede, get Rin inside. Miroku stay with Rin till I either finish or Sesshomaru shows up, which should be soon."

The three other people quickly move as asked and helping Rin to the other room set to work. Inuyasha glares at Naru. "You attacked my mate. You threatened my mate. You will die!"

Naru chuckles and charges, drawing his sword. Their swords clash. Sesshomaru and Masami show up. Inuyasha notices them shouts out, "Sesshomaru! Rin..."but gets distracted again as he continues to fight.

Sesshomaru looks to Masami. "Love will you go help Rin please?"

Masami nods and takes off moving away from the fighting and goes inside, the other three people not scared at the female demoness since she had been visiting quite often.

Naru looks at Sesshomaru. "What? Too much of a coward to fight me Lord Sesshomaru? Having a half demon do it?"

Sesshomaru says nothing letting his brother fight. Naru continues to try to goad Sesshomaru. "Come on, I can take you. I'll beat him, then I'll take you on!"

Sesshomaru watches his brother's movements, a smirk now appearing on his face. "You truly have no idea who you are fighting do you Naru?"

Naru continues to clash with Inuyasha. When the two break apart Naru looks at Sesshomaru. "No I don't, don't care. He stands between me and my dealings with Rin. He's just some half breed. Couldn't get with a full demon, had to settle for a half demon."

Sesshomaru laughs softly. "You poor fool. You never listen to what you were taught. I may be a full demon Naru. But my brother is stronger than I, faster than I. And much more angry than I! I have no reason to be angry. Rin is alive, as is my grandchild. So you will have nothing to fear from me. HE on the other hand, you have everything to fear from. That is Inuyasha. Rin's mate."

Naru's eyes widen in fear, as Inuyasha raises his sword and calls out "Windscar!" Soon there was nothing left of Naru. Both brothers of Inu No Tashio rushed into the hut hearing a scream that broke Inuyasha, and made Sesshomaru panic. But as soon as they got to the bedroom a different cry pierced the air. Inuyasha pushed open the door and looks in. Sango waves the two males in. She smiles more. "Come in boys. It's safe."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Love and family. Inuyasha's baby

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Hearing Sango tell us it's okay to come in made me freeze. Shockingly looking over Sesshomaru was already inside. Checking on Masami, sniffing her down. Then sniffing Rin. He even checked the baby and the others as well. Apparently knowing they mean something to me means they mean a little something to him.

I slowly move forward, but I am man enough to admit I am scared out of my wits. I move to Rin's side and kneel before her. I rest my head on her shoulder, sniffing her. Checking to make sure she is alright. She smiles and runs her fingers through my hair. That always makes me relax. She giggles and whispers to me. "You okay Yasha?"

I smile and nod. "I am okay love. How are you? How's the little one?"

Rin giggles again. "See for yourself, I am fine though."

I look over and I see Kaede cleaning up the baby. My baby. I don't care if he or she isn't my blood. That baby is mine. It's what I've always wanted. A family. Love. I move over to Kaede and smile when she lays the bundle in my arms. Kaede whispers. "Say hello to your son."

I smile "My son. My son. Hello little man. I can't wait for you to grow tall and strong like your grandfather."

Sesshomaru stepped over to me, he smirks as he lays his clawed hand on my shoulder. "Like your father too little pup."

I see Rin sitting up and looking at us. "So where is the gloating of you being right about it being a boy?"

I move to her side and lay our baby in her arms and laugh. "I would have loved him if he was a she. He's perfect Rin. Just like you."

Rin rolls her eyes at me and smiles. "But you're still happy it's a boy yes?"

Inuyasha smirks. "Yes, yes I am. Now get some rest love."

After a few hours everyone left Rin fell asleep. I decided to step outside holding our little boy in my arms, not wanting our son waking his mother. I decided to sit against the hut so I wasn't too far from Rin in case she needed me, or he needed to be fed, humming a song that seemed so long ago since I last heard it. Whispering as he stares at me, his fingers gripping my hair.

"Hiro? No, something stronger. Mama fell asleep before she and I could talk about it."

Staring at him, I think long and hard, the baby just staring as if thinking as well. I know he needs a strong name so that no one would pick on him, though I know it will happen anyways.

Daiichi, I like that more. My sweet boy. My son. I'll love you forever. There will be plenty of people that will make fun of you, just like me you will not belong. Born of a human and a demon. Just like your mother, born of humans but raised by a demon. You will not fit into the world with the humans or the demons, but you will have friends that will become your family. Like I have. Like your mother has."

Thinking back I realize that Daiichi will have a better chance than I ever did. Father had died before I even knew him. Sesshomaru had wanted me dead because of father choosing who had Tetsuiga. It wasn't really even because of me. It was because of power, and with the belief that no half demon would ever have enough power.

Now I realize if father had lived maybe Sesshomaru and I wouldn't have taken so long to reconcile. Now though, my son and my mate have a chance of belonging, more than I ever did. Rin has Sesshomaru as her father figure; no demon in their right mind would attack her. Me, I'd make sure no human would harm my family. No one would harm my family. Plus with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shiyori, Kirara, Shippo and Souten now here Daiichi has more than a good chance, he has a great chance. Looking down I see he is falling asleep. Standing up I carrying Daiichi back inside seeing Rin up and smiling at me, I lay the little pup in her arms so she can nurse. I stand watching them together.

I whisper softly, "It's a new beginning for you, for me and your mama as well little pup. Full of Love and family."

Rin looks up. "What Yasha?"

I smile and slip into bed with her as she tries to coax him awake. I chuckle. "Nothing love. Just he will have love and family always."

Rin hums in agreement and rests herself against me before the three of us are sleeping.


End file.
